Warframe: Starters
by AMPGrenade05
Summary: With the threat of The Grineer, Corpus, and the Infested are scattered across the known System, four brave Tenno, stands before them, with the fate of the Universe rest in their hands! Well, not really, they are just four regular Tenno that run around gathering resources and blow shit up. Rated M for gratuitous violence and foul language.
1. A Dull Blade

The first chapter of my Warframe: Starters Series.

Episode 1: A Dull Blade

A lone Excalibur, was sitting in the bridge of his Orbiter, mediating. He was red, with black and orange accents. And a black mastery sigil across his warframe's chest.

He felt at peace. Until a transmission popped out of nowhere, and it made a loud, obnoxious voice,

"HI CALI!" Said a blue Mag with orange accents cheerfully in the transmission. The Excalibur let out a yelp and fell to the side.

"Void-Dammit Mag!" Yelled the Excalibur that is nicknamed "Cali." "What do you want!?"

"She wants to do a spy mission on Amalthea." Said a green Volt with purple accent in second transmission.

"What!? You know she's terrible at spy missions, Volt!" Said Cali.

"Yes, but apparently she wants to get some neural sensors." Replied Volt. "And like you said. She is damn terrible in Spy missions."

"But why didn't she want to do a survival or a defend mission? She could get more material that way!" Yelled Cali.

"I did suggest it to her, but..." Said Volt.

"I REFUSE!" Mag had her arms up, interrupting him.

"You know." Cali facepalmed. "You and your warframe of choice are not so different."

"Oh! Is it because I attract things? That is weird, since I personally can't attract metal, or is it-" Wondered Mag.

"IT'S THE FACT YOU BOTH FUCKING SUCK!" Cali yelled at Mag enraged.

"Hey! Don't be hating that my warframe is cool. And I'm cool." Mag put her hands on her waist, feeling proud of herself.

"Mag, you're such a child." A tick popped up on Cali's head.

"Well she is cute that way." Said new transmission in a flirty tone, it was a yellow Loki with black accents.

"Oh no, why are YOU in this chat?" Groaned Cali.

"I heard that Mag wanted to that Spy mission, and I wouldn't let the little lady do it by herself." Loki bowed.

"Oh, shut up, Loki, cut the gentleman acts. You just want to get into Mag's frame." Cali said.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying." Shrugged Loki.

"Yeah, how can Loki can get in my warframe? I am already in my warframe." Mag said confused.

"Mag, it's best if you not know." Said Volt, trying to protect Mag's innocence.

They start talk over each other, much to Cali's increasing ire, until he can't take it anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAA! ALRIGHT FINE! LET'S TAKE MAG TO FUCKING AMALTHEA AND DO THIS FUCKING SPY MISSION, FUCK!" Screamed Cali.

"Geez Cali, be quiet." Said Mag annoyed.

"Just get in your landing craft." Replied Cali.

"Ok!" Mag said cheerfully, the transmissions shut off.

"By Lotus, I hate this girl." Cali shakes his head. "How she became Tenno is beyond me. Hey, Alfa."

"Let me guess." Said the ship Cephalon. "Your annoying blue friend annoyed you enough to go on a mission."

Cali sighed, "Yes, get the Liset ready."

"Ok, operator." Said Alfa.

* * *

On the Corpus Ship, Amalthea, the four Tenno sneaked in the ship's vents. Cali have a Soma in his hands, with a pair of Lex at his sides, and a Skana on his back. Mag's arsenal is a Penta, Twin Grakatas, and a Arca Titron. Volt's is a Dread, a Castanas, and a Dark Dagger. And Loki's a Sybaris, a Vasto, and a Machete. That's their preferred weapon of choice anyway.

As the get out the vents, they saw a lone Corpus worker, and the took cover.

"Alright, to avoid any attention," Cali whispers his plan, "Volt, use your Dread to snipe him."

"Got it." As Volt gets out of cover to take aim, a lone grenade was flown at the worker's feet, as he looks down confused, he gets blown up alerting his co-workers nearby.

"Got it!" Mag gave a thumbs up, holding up her Penta.

"VOIDDAMMIT MAG!" Yelled Cali.

"Alert the captain! The Tenno are here!" Yelled one of the crew members.

"Well shit." Said Loki.

"Ok, new plan." Cali tries to calm down. "Me, Volt, and Loki will quickly get the data before they delete it, and Mag?"

"Hmm?" Said the destructive Tenno.

"Go nuts." Said Cali.

"Hecks yeah!" Mag gleefully cheers as she pulls out her Twin Gratakas.

Cali, Volt, and Loki run off while Mag shoots down the Corpus Workers with no mercy

* * *

"Alfa! Where's the first data?" Cali called out to his Cephalon.

"Data A is 50 meters west. I mark it on your navigation map." Said Alfa. "And. Make Mag grow up. She's probably a grown woman right now."

"Thanks, Alfa." Cali snarked.

He runs down the hallway shooting down any Corpus in his way. He quickly opens a door, and runs through it, he sees a large room guarded by Corpus Ospreys. Not wanting to bother with them, he wall jumps up a wall, and leapt on a platform with a vent screen in the middle.

"Seriously though, who designs these? It's like they want to be broken in." He breaks the vent screen and see lasers above the monitor that holds the data. He jumps down avoiding the lasers and lands perfectly.

"Too easy." He said as takes a step forward, then he hears an alarm go off. He takes a look down and he his foot crossing a single laser. "Oh, come on!"

Panicking, he ran towards to the monitor, "Ok, ok, I have to hack it." As he pulls up a screen to hack the monitor to get the data. "Oh, I hate Corpus Security." He tried to turn the hexagons around to link the lines, fumbling around. Then he notices the time. "Oh shit! I have 10 seconds!" He quickly tried to hack the security, and successfully gets the data.

"Yes! Suck it, Corpus!" He takes off to open the door and outside he sees a lot of crewmen, walkers, and ospreys, and they are aiming at the Excalibur warframe. "Oh fuck." He said

* * *

Volt went through the vents taking advantage of the chaos outside, he hears two voices.

"So, what are going to do if we make out of this, John?" Said a crewman.

"Well, I'll go home to see my wife and kids. After, they need their father." Said John.

"Don't worry, we'll make it though, you'll see your family soon." Said the crewman.

"You always know what to say to brighten things- Urk!" John's skull was skewered by arrow.

"Oh my god! John!" The crew cried out, then sees Volt holding Dread. "You killed John, you bas-"

He was decapitated by Volt's arrow, then Volt puts his weapon down. "This area is cleared. Time to get the data." He went up to a monitor, and hacks it quickly. He downloads the data and leaves quietly. "Time meet up with the others."

* * *

Loki, using his warframe's abilities, going through is a cakewalk for him. He casually strolls along invisible while the Corpus crewman rush past, not noticing him. He keeps on walking, taking his sweet time, whistling the whole way.

He sees a female crewman wandering around nervously, "Oh no. It's my first day here, and were being attacked. What am I going to do?"

Loki takes a look at her behind and gives a low whistle. And then he gives it a smack and the female crewman let out a huge "EEP!" And then Loki went on his merry way as the girls was looking around, rubbing her bottom.

He opens the door and comes up the monitor and hacks the computer, taking the data, while still whistling.

He walks out and as he gets to the main deck, his invisibility ability wore off, and he has no more energy to sustain it. All of the crewmembers look at him, then aimed at him. Loki gives a sweat drop, and ran towards the access point for his dear life

* * *

.

Down the hallway, Loki was running like crazy until Cali caught up with him.

"Hey, got a hoard of Corpus on your tail, too?" Asks Loki.

"Yep." Cali said quickly.

Then Volt used his ability to run lightning fast, dragging the shooting Mag behind him.

"Wheeee!" Mag cheered happily.

"They got the data!" Yelled a crewman, "Don't let them escape!"

Then Mag uses her ability to make a magnetic orb that drags the crewman to the center, then she shoots her Penta at the orb, and its grenades are pulled towards the center, Mag detonates it, and the crewmen blew up in a squall of gore with flying gibs, limbs , and everything.

"They're all dead now!" Said the psychopathic Tenno.

"That will keeps us in the clear for now." Sighed the red Excalibur. As he says that, a Bursa appeared in front of them. "Oh Lotus, why THAT?"

"Ooh, looks dangerous." Said Mag, and then she pulled out her Grakatas, "Let's kill it."

"Nope!" Yelled Cali, they kept on running, dodging the Bursa's attacks.

Cali kept on saying "Nope!" The whole way to the extraction point, as they get there, they see their landing crafts, "Again, who designed this ship? Do they WANT us to escape?"

The group shrugged and went to their landing crafts.

"Agree on not taking Mag to spy missions ever again?" Said Cali.

"Agreed." Volt and Loki nodded in unison. Their landing crafts took off to return to their ships.


	2. A Mass Murdering Magnet

**Chapter 2: A Mass-Murdering Magnet**

Cali the Excalibur Warframe was working on what mods to put in his Soma, and then an annoying familiar voice popped up in a transmission.

"Hey Cali, want to do excavation?" Asked Mag.

"Why?" Asked Cali annoyed. "It looks like you have more than enough Cryotic."

"BUT I WANT TO KILL STUFF!" Mag whined. "I'M SOOO BORED."

"Do it yourself, you brat." Cali grumbled.

It may not look like it, but Mag is trying to pout, unfortunately warframes lack facial features.

"FIIINEEE." Mag groaned. "I'll do it myself. You don't know what you're missing."

As she cuts off the transmission, Cali sighed in relief.

Mag in her Orbiter, pacing and making a fuss. "Cali don't want to come with me, Volt's too busy, and Loki... they told me not to be by myself with him for some reason." She muttered. "Argh... ok. I'll have the fun all to myself."

"Tooth Fairy?" Mag called to her Cephalon.

"For the last time, child. My name is Philia." Said her Cephalon in a motherly tone. "But I forgive you anyway. What is it?"

"I want to go to Oros." Said Mag.

"But that's an assassination mission to kill Councilor Vay Hek," Warned Philia. "You need help from other Tenno to fight them."

Mag crosses her arms. "My 'friends' don't want to go with me."

"You're a big girl." Said Philia. "But I'm sure you can't do it on your own."

"BUT I WANT TO PLAY WITH MY FRIENDS!" Mag cried having a tantrum. "Tooth Fairy, make me feel better."

"You are a young gentle soul, and I am sure your friends still care about you." Soothed Philia, "But maybe tomorrow, you can go another mission with them. Just not today. I can take you to another mission."

"No, I want to go to Oros." Pouted Mag.

"Alright." Philia gave up. "Ready your Scimitar, I'll take you to Oros."

"OK! Thank you, Tooth Fairy!" Mag exclaimed cheerfully as she went to her Scimitar.

"...Thank Lotus that I was programmed to be more patient." Sighed Philia.

At Oros, Vay Hek stands, or hovers, above the Grineer, making his bigoted, anti-Tenno speech.

"BROTHERS." He bellowed. "WE HAVE BEEN OPRESSED BY THOSE FILTHY TENNO FOR FAAAR TOO LONG! THAT IS WHY I WILL BUILD, A GREAT, GREAT, WALL, ON OUR GRINEER BORDER! AND WE WILL MAKE THE TENNO PAY FOR THE WALL."

"But sir." Said Grineer Soldier. "We have spaceships, the Tenno have spaceships. I don't think a wall will keep the Tenno out, and also-" Then he was shot in the face by the Councilor.

"FOOOOOL! BUILD THE WALL! MAKE THE GRINEER GREAT AGAIN!" Vay Hek screamed like a maniac as the Grineer cheered, some out of admiration, the rest out of fear of not wanted by to shot dead.

Then a blue object crashed down into the crowd. Mag looked up at Vay Hek.

"THERE'S A TENNO RIGHT THERE! KILL HEEEER!" He shouted, then the Grineer Soldiers aimed their weapons at Mag.

Unfazed, Mag pulls out her Penta and shoots up so the grenades land around her, blowing up a lot of Grineer. "Bring it on!" She yelled pulling out her Twin Gratakas, and start shooting them Grineer made a battle cry in an incoherent language and charged at her, Mag then uses Polarizing Wave to send them flying.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING!?" Shouted Vay Hek. "KILL HEER! KILL THE TENNO!"

Mag pulls out her Titron, and uses pull to bring some Grineer soldiers to smash them to the ground, and swings it around like a trigger happy manic. When the Grineer charges after her, she uses her Crush ability to crumple the surrounding Grineer like soda cans.

The remaining Grineer yelled in their equivalent of "Oh Shit!" And ran away.

"ARGH! IDIOTS! MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!?" Growled Vay Hek.

"Bring it on, ugly." Mag provoked him, covered in blood and guts of her poor victims.

"ACTUALLY... I'LL GO PREPARE MYSELF." The flying ballsack flew away.

"Hey!" Mag shook her fist as she runs after him. "Get back here and let me kill you!"

She ran through some tunnels and encountered some unlucky souls just to be added unnamed numbers to her kill count as she maimed them several different ways. Some were had the armor ripped off their bodies to have their flesh exposed to the elements, some were turned into flesh paste with her hammer, some turned into swiss cheese, and some were reduced into a pile of limbs.

When she reaches the end to the series of tunnels, Vay Hek plops down to his robot chicken mech.

"HAHAHAHAH! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN FIGHT ME NOW!" He laughs with so much ham that he could be cloned from a pig.

Vay Hek aims his cannon at Mag, but he shoots it, she moves out of a way, blowing up another Grineer behind her into a bloody mess. Mag pulls out her Twin Grakatas and proceeds to shoot Vay Hek in his ugly face.

"DAMN YOU TENN-GRA-PFFTT-BLETH- STOP THAT!" Vay Hek trying to talk while getting his face hit by bullets. "I SAID **STOP**!"

He shoots rockets at Mag, hoping that he would blow her up, but she uses Polarizing Wave to blow up the rockets before they hit her. Mag shoots Penta grenades at Vay Hek's feet, then one got stuck in his chicken wings. She uses a detonator, then his robot legs blew off and left unable to fly.

"NOOO! IT CAN'T BEEE! I CAN'T BE BEATEN BY A SINGLE! PATHETHIC! PUNY! TENNOOOO!" Bawled  
Vay-nold Hek-ump.

Mag jumps onto his body, staying silent in possibly in psychopathic glee, pulls out her Titron hammer, and starts pounding the fallen Chancellor. She swings her hammer down, and every time she lands a hit, Vay Hek screams in pain.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! STOP THAT! OW! OW!" Vay Hek Screams as he gets pounded by Mag's hammer. "I CAN'T TAKE MORE OF THIS! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

He tries to fly out, but he was grabbed by Mag and dragged to the ground. As Mag crouches down to looks at Vey Hek close up, she aims her Penta at his face, she said coldly. "Listen... I want to do an excavation mission, but my 'friends'… don't want to. So I can here to kill stuff, and I will not let anything get of here ALIVE..."

Vay Hek has felt absolute fear. Towards a _Mag_ of all warframes.

She continues. "So, I will not let you fly out of here, and let me kill you, and HAVE MY FUN."

She shoots Penta grenades down Vay Hek's throat, and then explodes in blood, brain fluids, and bits of fecal matter, which covers Mag's face.

"Ok." Mag stands up. "I feel better now. Tooth Fairy?"

"Yes, my child?" Said Philia.

"Can you get me back to my ship? I'm done." Requested Mag.

"Then, you defeated Vay Hek? That's- That's wonderous news! I'll notify Lotus soon after." Said Philia with astonishment. "I'll bring the Scimitar right over."

"Thanks." Said Mag as cuts the transmission then sighs. "I wonder how the guys are doing?"


End file.
